This invention relates to power distribution modules and more particularly to power distribution modules having plug-in sockets for ISO relays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,752 granted to Gary C. Detter et al Jun. 11, 1991 discloses an electrical power distribution center that supports electronic and electrical devices including a number of relay devices that are controlled by electrical signals to position contacts for supplying power from a power source to auxiliary electrical systems of an electrical supply system for an automobile or other vehicle. The relay devices have four blade terminals in a unique pattern consisting of three parallel blade terminals in a triangular pattern and a fourth blade terminal perpendicularly arranged at the base of the triangle. The socket pattern for receiving the four blades of the relay terminal is shown in FIG. 1 of the ""752 patent and in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,818 granted to Tetsuro Saimoto Feb. 26, 1991 for a bus bar interlayer connector structure in a junction box.
The power distribution center and the junction box disclosed in the above patents are designed for a specific vehicle. Consequently each must be redesigned and retooled for other vehicles, or even related vehicles.
The object of this invention is to provide a power distribution module for the relays that are very versatile so that the same module can be used in a number of vehicles by repositioning the relays. The power distribution module utilizes a planar substrate having an array of slots configured to accept, preferably, two types of relays, one having four terminals and the other having five terminals. Both relays can mate with the slots of the substrate in a variety of orientations, including reverse orientations wherein the relay terminal footprint can be rotated 180 degrees and still mate with a corresponding, yet shifted, slot footprint.
The planar substrate of the module is divided into three portions being two end portions and a middle portion or repeating cell. Each end portion has an end slot centered laterally along the substrate. Each cell has a first sub-cell and a mirror image second sub-cell. Each sub-cell has three longitudinal rows of slots. The outer rows, or first and third rows each have a pair of co-linear slots, and the middle or second row has a lateral slot and a longitudinal slot. All slots are appropriately spaced forming a variety of slot footprints to mate with the footprint (i.e. four terminal configuration) of the terminals of the relays.
A feature of the invention is that the same relay can be plugged into the power distribution module in a number of different positions to perform different functions for different vehicle applications.
Another feature of the invention is the reduction of varying module designs between vehicle applications, thereby reducing manufacturing costs.